Of Men and Angels
by yeahdollboyface
Summary: Blaine Anderson had the choice of saving Kurt Hummel's life or getting his own back. He's never felt so conflicted in his life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi hi hi I'm back! lol So, as Bulletproof love is coming to an end (as in the epilogue is almost done, just trying to figure out a great solid ending!), I bring you a new fic. The title and what book kind of aspired this might give away what this is all about and this first part is kind of confusing till the end because I didn't want it all obvious whats going on. The title is from The Rocket Summer (song is amazing go youtube it!) and the book that gave me all this idea is Hush Hush, but it does not follow the book. Call this a prelude, which I will continue if you guys approve of this mess! :)_

* * *

><p>Blaine looks out of his fifth floor bedroom window, smoke curling out from his mouth as his pulls his cigarette away, a smirk coming up on his lips as the rain beats against the window. He stubs out the rest of his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray before grabbing his black zip-up hoodie, tugging it on quickly before pulling on his beat up leather jacket on top. He growls lowly, rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades before sitting on the edge of his bed. He tugs on his old boots, a pair he's had for years, while tucking in his black skinny jeans. He stands quickly, arching his back until he hears a loud, satisfying pop before grabbing his lighter, half a pack of cigarettes, and his keys. He pulls the hood up, hiding his face and his thick, black curls as he slams his front door.<p>

"Morning Blaine, looks pretty death like and gloomy out there. Isn't that like your style?" Blaine rolls his eyes at his neighbor's small talk. The girl barely weighs 100 pounds and makes her living swinging around a pole. He's never really liked her, specially since she always hit on him till he screamed at her that he was gay and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want to sleep with a pile of old bones and too tight stretched skin. She of course took offence to that and now hates on Blaine every second she sees the male.

"Fuck off Mallory." Blaine curls his upper lip at the girl, a slight snarl on his face as he rushes past her, almost running to the stairs at the end of the hall. His feet grow wings as he almost flies up the stairs, slowing down only when he sees Mrs. Robinson walking up the stairs to her apartment. He flashes her a small, closed mouth smile which she stares at him for a minute before shaking her head.

"Off to the roof Mr. Anderson?" Blaine waits for he to take a step up the next stair before taking a step himself.

"Yes ma'am. Elevator still broken?" Mrs. Robinson nods, her eyes wrinkling slightly.

"Of course, they'll never fix the damn thing." Blaine laughs quietly, waving bye to the old Asian woman before running up the stairs again. He can hear a faint 'be careful' from the woman which made Blaine laugh once again. He finally gets up the roof access, kicking the door with his boot before slipping out. Wind blows his hood off, rain hitting him in the face as he walks towards the edge of the roof. He pulls of his first jacket before unzipping the jacket beneath. He throws both so they hang slightly over the edge. The sky thunders and there's a spark of lighting a few hundred miles away in the distance. The street lamp at the end of the alley way blinks in and out as Blaine waits for the sky to darken just a bit more.

"Come on…hurry up damnit." Blaine mumbles, pulling his soaked long sleeved shirt over his head. His hands pull and pull at the binding around his upper chest, smiling once he feels the slight pressure start to decrease. The second his hand drops the bandage he used to bind, he's down on his knees, biting the knuckles on his other hand to attempt to hide his screams. His body feels like its being ripped to shreds as he swallows his screams, finally dropping to the fetal position once the pain abruptly stops. He stands slowly, moving his shoulders as he reaches back to rub the same spot between his shoulder blades.

"It's a bitch of a life, isn't it?" A male's voice comes up behind Blaine as he turns around, laughing at his friend.

"You are so fucking lucky you were ripped from yours." Blaine's friend smiles, walking closer to the other male near the edge of the building. He simply shrugs, scratching behind his ear as he sits down on the edge.

"Dude life sucks being a fallen. How the fuck are you not a fallen yet? I mean they're turning black dude." Blaine shrugs, hand reaching out to shove at his friend, a twisted smile on his face.

"Jeff, you get to live free. You get to live free with Nick! You're so damn lucky." Blaine tosses his keys, lighter, and cigarettes to Jeff as the other male stands up, picking up Blaine's jackets and discarded shirt.

"Yeah, freedom sucks, and it looks like you'll find that out soon. Your tips are white and that's it Blaine. Don't fuck up, it hurts ok? It hurts more that letting those suckers out after you've had them in a bind all day." Jeff speaks to Blaine with a worried tone in his voice. Blaine knows he should listen but hell, he really wants to be a fallen. He shrugs Jeff's speech off, stepping up to the edge, his toes hanging over by an inch.

"See you in an hour or so. I know how many cigs I have Jeff, so don't get any fucking ideas." Jeff groans behind him as Blaine drops off the side of the building, smiling as the wind and rain hit him at almost every angle.

* * *

><p>Blaine runs his hand through his thick, wet curls as he runs to his front door. Without bothering to look though the peep hole, he flings the door open, expecting his bitchy neighbor to tell him off. Instead he's met with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair.<p>

"Jeremiah…what the fuck are you doing here?" Blaine watches the blonde look around his apartment, making a 'tsk' noise when noticing Jeff and Nick curled up on Blaine's shitty couch.

"They want to have a chat with you." Jeremiah knows that he doesn't have to clarify who they are by the expression on Blaine's face.

"Is it about-" Jeremiah just nods and Blaine has to control his excitement to finally be free.

* * *

><p>Blaine moans as Jeff presses gauze against the open gaping wounds, blood still running down his back. Nick's using all his strength to hold Blaine down without breaking his bones which is almost impossible with how much Blaine is struggling around the bed.<p>

"I told you they were going to find you dumbass. The second the feathers turned black, you knew they where going to hunt you down." Blaine grits his teeth, having an urge to punch Jeff in he face as he presses gauze against the wounds again. Blaine can feel Jeff and Nick switch places as Nick begins to stitch Blaine's open skin back together.

"Fuck! Why couldn't you guys…knock me out…goddamnit." Blaine shoves his face into his pillow, teeth almost ripping the thing to shreds.

"This actually hurts less though doesn't it?" Blaine nods into the pillow as Nick finishes stitching the long cuts. Jeff lets Blaine go, watching his friend keep his face hidden. Jeff grabs Nick's hand, pulling him into the living room as Blaine lays flat, hand reaching back to rub along the stitching.

"Guys, Jeremiah said they may give me an option in a few years to regain my wings back." Nick blinks and Jeff just stares as Blaine walks into his living room, fingers still slipping around near where the stitching is coming out of his skin.

"Blaine why would you want your wings back huh? You've been hell bent on getting rid of them." Blaine nods, not really listening to Nick and Jeff speak about how badly Blaine wanted the wings gone and how much he hated them.

"I don't know. Maybe to pick up some dudes or something?" Blaine grins, walking into his kitchen to grab his carton of cigarettes, finding it empty. "Jeff!"

"Dude! I didn't smoke them! Nick did!" Jeff points to the dark haired male on the couch next to him who's currently laughing. Blaine watches Nick lean back, sliding his hand in his dark wash jeans to pull out a brand new carton. He tosses the box at Blaine, who grabs it before stumbling around looking for his lighter.

"Are you going to stay at this shit hole or are you going to move?" Blaine shrugs to Nick's question, finally finding the lighter in question. He pulls the plastic wrap off the small box in his hands, fumbling until he's able to pull out a cigarette.

"Don't see a point in moving, they'll find me wherever I go." Blaine takes a long drag, letting the smoke just creep out of his mouth as he turns back around to face Nick and Jeff. The two fallen angels just nod, standing to leave the small apartment. Once they've said their goodbyes, Blaine twists the locks before turning around, and sliding down the door, crumbling now that he was all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi so here's the new chapter. Yes, still working on Bulletproof, yes still haven't figured out proper ending, and yes this should be updated again by Tuesday of next week because I babysit this whole weekend :(._

* * *

><p><em>3 Years Later<em>

"All I'm saying is that sweater doesn't really look like its for a male or female."

"That's probably because they found it in a dumpster or something Mercedes." Kurt Hummel mumbles, digging though his locker to find the book he'll need for his next class. He feels Mercedes tap his shoulder, getting his attention quickly before she points right over his shoulder. Kurt rolls his eyes before turning around, seeing a slightly shorter male staring in his direction. Kurt quickly eyes him before turning back around, looking at Mercedes. "Why is he staring in this direction?"

"Maybe he wants you Hummel." Santana Lopez mumbles as she walks by Kurt's locker. Kurt rolls his eyes before glancing back over at the random male. The other boy is clad in nothing but black, black jeans, black boots, black jacket, and even a black beanie is on his head to hold down what Kurt can see pieces of his black curly hair. Their eyes meet and Kurt almost jumps out of his skin.

"Mercedes, he's like…creepy. Lets just walk quickly to Chemistry?" Kurt slams his locker shut as Mercedes twists her arm with Kurt's, almost running down the hall to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Everyone in the left hand side of the table please stand." Kurt watches Mercedes roll her eyes as she stands up, waiting for their teacher to give them more instructions. "Gather your belongings, we are going to have a new seating arrangement."<p>

"What? Oh hell to the no. We haven't had a seating arrangement since probably grade school sir."

"Don't care Miss Jones. Please move forward one seat. If you are in Miss Jones position, you can take a seat at the back end of the row you're in." Kurt waves his fingers as Mercedes' sighs, grabbing her bag and walking past some random boy to take her seat in the back. Someone collapses in the seat next to Kurt and Kurt just about falls out of his seat. It's short, dark, and…handsome?

"I'm Blaine." Blaine holds his hand out, waiting for Kurt to shake it. Kurt stares at the fingerless gloved hand in front of him, swallowing air before timidly reaching out, shaking the other boy's hand.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Kurt watches Blaine's mouth curl into a half smile almost smirk before his eyes meet the other male's eyes again. His eyes are almost pure black, a small hint of a honey brown color, Kurt thinks.

"Looks like we're gonna be partners Kurt Hummel." Blaine mumbles as he finally lets go of Kurt's hand, eyes drifting down to see a jagged looking scar on the inside of Kurt's wrist. "What did you do to get that hideous thing?"

"Be born." Kurt murmurs as his eyes follow Blaine's to look at the random mark on his wrist. He pulls his jacket sleeve down a bit, looking embarrassed. Blaine chuckles, placing both of his hands on the desk. He watches Kurt out of the corner of his eye as the other boy peers at his multi-colored nails.

"Did someone do it to you or-"

"No, I was born with it. I used to be told it was some kind of weird birthmark but it looks more like a scar to me." Kurt speaks quickly and as quietly as possible as Blaine shifts in his seat. There's a hand on his wrist in less than a second, running tanned fingertips over the mark, tracing it like Blaine was trying to memorize the mark. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just interested that's all." With that, Blaine drops Kurt's wrist, tugging the sleeve of the jacket down for the pale boy before turning in his seat to face the front of the room. Kurt almost growls at the boy, invading his personal space but instead the teacher makes a noise, causing the whole class to look straight ahead for today's lesson.

* * *

><p>"He's creepy Mercedes! I'm scared that if we ever have to study at like my house or his, he'll plan on how he will kill me!" Kurt explains to Mercedes from across the lunch table, his eyes constantly looking around for the tanned, shorter male dressed in black.<p>

"Maybe he's gothic like Tina?" Mercedes questions but Kurt just gives her a 'bitch please' stare as her eyes drop back down to the food on her tray. Kurt groans, looking down for only a second when he hears heavy boots walking across the linoleum floor of the cafeteria. He looks up, looking at Mercedes as she just stares before he turns slightly in his seat, seeing Blaine walking straight towards him.

"Fuck! Mercedes get me out of here!" Mercedes nods, grabbing her tray and bag before heading to the exit. Kurt's trying to gather everything but a pair of hands comes in his eye site. He groans before sitting down slightly, finally looking up to see Blaine sitting across the table.

"Hi Hummel." Blaine gives Kurt a smile, fingers lacing together in front of him on the table. Kurt grumbles out a hello as he's still trying to gather his things. Blaine groans which finally catches Kurt's attention.

"What do you want Blaine?"

"Woah, what did I do to get on the queen bitch's bad side?" Kurt glares and its then he wishes that he could kill someone only with his stare.

"Unless we are in Chemistry, can you just leave me alone?" Kurt finally has all his things together, almost stomping off into the hall as he can hear Blaine just snicker behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt's standing at his locker when out of the corner of his eye he sees Karofsky headed his direction. Kurt braces himself, waiting for Karofsky to slam him into the lockers but instead, he stops right next to Kurt.<p>

"Hi Hummel." Kurt feels a shiver run down his spine as he turns to look Karofsky in the eyes.

"What do you want? Why can't you just throw me into the lockers already?" Karofsky sneers down at Kurt and Kurt really wishes he could shrink under the larger man's stare. There's a large hand wrapped around his wrist as he's being dragged away from his locker, pulled down the halls until they stop at the boy's locker room. Karofsky throws Kurt up against the bright red lockers, pinning him against the metal, leaving Kurt no where to go. Kurt panics, starting to thrash and flail but its not use. He sees Karofsky lean in, almost pressing his lips to Kurt's when he feels the bigger male being literally torn away from him.

"Kurt! Run!" Kurt stands paralyzed as he watches a blur of black throw Karofsky across the room, pinning the larger male to the ground. Kurt blinks and Blaine is in front of him, glaring at him. "Run Kurt now!"

Kurt trips over his feet, almost falling as he takes off running out of the locker room. He can hear loud slams and yells as he flies around the corner, almost running into Mercedes.

"Woah, you ok white boy?" Mercedes holds her arms out, causing Kurt to halt.

"I…Blaine…" Mercedes raises an eyebrow, looking at Kurt to see if he's hurt.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? Are you ok?" Kurt shakes his head, leaning against the lockers as he slides down to the floor.

"Blaine he-"

"Hummel, are you ok?" Kurt turns his head to see Blaine almost stomping down the hall to where Kurt is sitting on the floor. He crouches down slowly, placing all his weight on the balls of his feet. Mercedes looks mad, like she wants to strangle the tanned boy but Kurt looks at her, giving her a look before giving her a shooing motion. She rolls her eyes, closing her locker before walking away from the two boys on the floor.

"Why?" Kurt mumbles, bringing his knees to his chest. He finally looks at Blaine, gasping when he looks at the other boy's eyes. Coal black, no shade of that brown color he saw earlier. Blaine blinks and his eyes return to the dark brown color they where earlier. Kurt opens his mouth but Blaine looks away, staring at the floor.

"I just…I can't tell you. I can only say I just felt like you needed someone." Blaine stands up, looking down at Kurt one last time before walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>The second Blaine gets to his floor of his apartment, he notes that his door is wide open and Mallory is standing in the hall with a few other neighbors, looking around. Blaine groans, slipping by the group to walk into his apartment.<p>

"Blaine, there might be-"

"Mallory, fuck off. I'm a big boy, I'll be fine." Blaine toes his door open more as he takes a step inside, sighing when he notices that the whole apartment was turned upside down. He walks straight to his bedroom, seeing the curly haired blonde sitting in the middle of his bed. "Jeremiah this isn't cool."

"You think that I would break into your apartment? Blaine, I'm hurt! No, the other ones did it. I guess they wanted to see how you where doing now that you are working on regaining your wings. Or are you working on becoming human? Have you decided on which direction you are going to go?" Blaine watches Jeremiah rise of the bed swiftly, fingers taping along the wall.

"I found the boy." Jeremiah stops at Blaine's words, looking at the fallen angel in the eyes.

"Oh? So, what's your decision?" Jeremiah sneers at the tanned male in front of him, standing inches away from Blaine's face. Blaine wants to punch the angel in front of him but he knows it won't even affect the other male.

"I only have one decision. I guess I have to kill Kurt Hummel." Blaine does not like the smirk that grows on Jeremiah's face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's a new chapter! Enjoy y'all._

* * *

><p>Blaine shivers, pulling the scarf around his neck tighter before pulling the cigarette away from his lips. He lets the smoke slip out of his mouth before stubbing the cig out with the toe of his boot. He hears the musical laughter of Kurt's voice walking down the street, probably holding shopping bags, and surrounded by those girls he's always seen with. Blaine questioned a few times on Kurt's sexuality but he knows no one straight would ever wear the elaborate clothing Kurt is usually spotted in.<p>

Blaine's plan was easy. Lure Kurt away from his friends, get him in the dark alley, snap his neck, and then wait for the head angels to show up and fix him from the nightmare he is in. But the second Kurt's pale face comes into his view, his plan goes out the window. Kurt's completely alone, talking on his phone with just a coffee in his hand. Blaine steps out of the dark alley, walking towards Kurt. He can't hurt him, but he wants to just talk to him.

"No Rachel, nothing with cats on it is cute. In fact, nothing with animals on it is cute."

"But cats are adorable Kurt." Blaine intrudes into Kurt's conversation, causing the already pale boy to pale more.

"Rachel, I'll have to call you back." Kurt ends his call, looking at Blaine with an irritated look on his face. "What do you want Blaine?"

"Can't a guy walk another guy to his car or whatever?" Blaine watches Kurt take a small step forward, trying to walk away from Blaine. Blaine gives him a second to walk away before falling into step next to Kurt. Kurt sighs, stopping quickly to glance over at Blaine, who just gives him a wide grin.

"I don't have my car with me right now so you could stop following me." Kurt glares at Blaine before taking off again. Blaine quickly falls back into step with the slimmer male. Kurt groans, stopping near a crosswalk. "Are you really just going to follow me Blaine? Are you like my stalker or something?"

"Or something…" Blaine smirks, looking over at Kurt. Kurt just gives Blaine a sneer before walking fast, trying to make it impossible for Blaine to keep up with Kurt's longer legs. Blaine manages to get in front of Kurt, causing Kurt to stop once again.

"What now?"

"What did I do to you princess? How the hell did I offend you when all I did was save you from that giant asshole!" Blaine waits, pulling his hood up over his curls as the sky begins to thunder above him. Kurt almost growls, shoving Blaine aside to continue walking to his destination. Blaine then wishes it wasn't so hard for him to just kill the kid.

* * *

><p>"You what?" Blaine cringes as Nick slams his pool stick on the back of Blaine's head. Blaine rubs the spot Nick cracked him at, mumbling something along the lines of impaling Nick with the pool stick. Jeff grins as he re-racking the pool balls.<p>

"I saw him and I just…I couldn't end him. It was just weird ok?"

"Maybe you like him." Jeff snickers as Nick covers his mouth to hide his laugh. Blaine growls at the two males at the other end of the pool table before grabbing his stick, motioning for Jeff to remove the rack so Blaine can shoot first.

"Shut up, I don't ok. He's just some kid." Blaine misses the balls by a wide margin, cursing as Jeff grabs the cue ball for his turn.

"If he's just a kid, kill him. End it now so you can be human or whatever. Wait, that is what you want right?" Nick watches Blaine closely, waiting for the other male to just speak up. Blaine watches as Jeff causes the balls to scatter around the table. Jeff sinks two solid balls, whooping as Blaine groans.

"Yeah, to be human is the goal. To have a death sentence is just an amazing thing to regain." Blaine smirks as he looks over at Nick but something behind his friend's shoulder catches his attention. "Nick, play for me."

Blaine drops his pool stick on an abandoned table as he walks over to the stairs leading up to the bar. There's a smile and a tuff of blonde hair peeking out from under the dark hood and Blaine knows its him before he even speaks. He follows Jeremiah up the stairs, to the seemingly abandoned bar.

"We are wondering what your progress was."

"We or just you Jer?" Blaine smiles as Jeremiah flinches, glaring at Blaine with his light colored eyes.

"Why do you want to be human so bad? Am I not enough to stick around for?" Blaine laughs, making Jeremiah even angrier.

"We haven't been anything in years Jer. To have that death sentence again, that's pure freedom. No more wings, no more guarding people, protecting them to make sure they make it from point a to point b without dying would be fucking amazing. Plus, I was never an innocent angel." Blaine snarls at Jeremiah as the other male reaches out to touch Blaine's face. He watches Jeremiah's eyes go dark before the angel stands, pulling his jacket around his body tighter.

"I have to get back before they know I'm with a fallen angel. I could get ripped of my wings." Blaine watches Jeremiah walk out into the cold rain hoping that the blonde male never shows up again.

* * *

><p>"Do this assignment at home with your partner if you haven't finished it in class!" Blaine grins at the teacher's voice raising above the loud classroom. Kurt isn't even half way finished with the diagram of what certain elements look like, sighing as he turns to Blaine.<p>

"Looks like we have homework this weekend." Blaine rolls his eyes before standing, grabbing all his things quickly before walking out the door. Kurt grabs his work and his bag, running after Blaine. "Blaine! Blaine, wait up!"

"What Kurt?" Blaine stops, spinning on his heel to face the slimmer male. Kurt has his eyes set in a glare, staring down Blaine.

"We have to meet after school to finish this thing. I have no idea how to get a hold of you out of school. Do you see where I'm headed with this?"

"Hummel, if you just wanted my number you could have just outright asked." Blaine tries to hide his smug smile as Kurt groans at Blaine.

"No, we have to work on this somehow Blaine. Do you want to come over after school or meet at the library or do you want me to meet up with you somewhere?" Kurt raises his eyebrow, hoping Blaine will go with the library option. Blaine smirks, leaning against a wall of lockers.

"Why don't I come over around five tonight? Is that ok for you Hummel?" Blaine leans forward, the stupid smirk still on his face as he whispers in Kurt's ear. He watches the other male's skin flush to a pink tone before straightening up, Kurt's bright eyes glaring at his dark ones.

"Fine. Let me just give you my address." Kurt sighs, pulling out a random pen and scrap of paper to quickly write his address down. Blaine grabs the paper from his hand quickly before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

><p>Kurt huffs as Mrs. Lewis walks around him, cleaning up Kurt's mess as he fixes dinner.<p>

"What has got you in a such a fit Kurt?" Mrs. Lewis sighs, watching Kurt mix something in a skillet. Kurt sighs before reducing the heat before turning around to face the maid his father hired after his mother died.

"It's a boy. He's driving me insane and he kind of scares me. Have you heard the saying 'tall, dark, and handsome'? He's an inch shorter than me but he's dark and handsome." Kurt gives dreamy sigh before straightening up, eyes wide before shaking his head. He hears the older woman near him chuckle before he feels her hand on top of his.

"I think someone has a crush." The older woman speaks in a sing-song voice as she starts to gather her things. Kurt groans, holding his head in his hands as he feels a tap on his back. "Call me if you need anything sweetie."

"Mmhm, night Mrs. Lewis." Kurt follows the woman to the door, proceeding to shut and lock it once she's in her car. Kurt sighs, leaning his head against the door, almost pounding it over and over against the cool surface. There's a roar of an engine coming from outside which makes Kurt still. He lifts his head up, eyes looking out of the peephole in the door. He jumps back, gasping loudly when he's met with a pair of black eyes staring back at him.

"Hummel? It's Blaine." Kurt swallows air before his hand reaches out for the lock, twisting the metal knob to open the door. Blaine his shifting from foot to foot as Kurt opens the door.

"C-come in." Kurt moves aside as Blaine steps in, glancing around the entry way. Kurt shuts the door and locks it, waiting for Blaine to move first.

"Fancy house Hummel. Home alone?" Blaine smirks when he hears Kurt make a loud swallow noise before his feet shuffle across the floor, gesturing for Blaine to follow.

"The heat is on so if you want to shed a layer or two-"

"Woah Hummel, I don't move that fast!" Blaine chuckles before patting Kurt's shoulder, shrugging off his hoodie before draping it over a random kitchen chair. "What are you making?"

"Stir fry. It's one of my favorites I guess you can say. I've almost finished my part of the work, it should just be right there on the table." Kurt gestures his hand over to the other direction before focusing on his meal. He doesn't expect to feel strong hands wrap around his waist, pulling him away from stove. Kurt gasps when he feels Blaine's mouth right next to his ear, breath ghosting over his neck. "B-blaine?"

"What Hummel? I'm just trying to relax you." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, holding the stiff male closer till he feels Kurt starting to go slightly limp in his arms. Blaine grins, letting his grip loosen on Kurt's waist. Kurt turns around quickly, breaking away from Blaine, gasping as he looks Blaine in the eyes.

"Are you ok? Your eyes, they're coal black almost." Blaine's smirk like grin drops as he blinks, knowing his eyes have returned to their normal honey hazel hue. He thinks hard, hoping his mind tricks work on Kurt but then his eyes drop to Kurt's mouth and all his brain can think is 'kiss him!'.

"You know what, I should go. I'll just do my part and we'll put them together at school. Bye Hummel." Blaine slips away quickly, going out the front door once he's unlocked it. He almost runs to his won Harley out near the curb, not bothering to put a helmet on or going back for his jacket that he left in Kurt's house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Juggling two stories isn't as difficult as I thought it was going to be...Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't see Blaine at their next Chemistry class. Or the next day, or the day after that, and so on. It's almost been a week and Kurt almost doesn't believe things happened in his kitchen before he remembers that he has the other male's jacket in his closet. And by no means did Kurt fall asleep that night smelling it, trying to remember Blaine's odd mixture of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne with a hint of rain. He sighs as Mercedes tells him the horridness of Rachel's outfit of the day before there's a strong but gentle tap on his shoulder. He turns around, half hoping to see the dark boy but instead meeting eyes with the new kid in school. All Kurt knows was he transferred from some fancy private school and his name starts with a s.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Sebastian. You're Kurt Hummel yes?" Kurt simply nods, somewhat lost in the boy's odd colored eyes. Sebastian chuckles slightly before holding his hand out for Kurt's. "Kurt Hummel, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me? We could go anywhere you would like."

"Uh, Sebastian, can I get back to you on that?" Kurt watches Sebastian's kind smile slightly falter before the other male just nods, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I was just under the impression that you aren't seeing anyone. Guess I was wrong."

"No! I'm…not. I just need to think about it that's all." Kurt gives Sebastian a smile as the other male's smile grows.

"You can have all the time in the world to think. See you later, Kurt Hummel." Kurt just waves goodbye as Sebastian walks away. There's a strong arm gripping his wrist and he's being dragged backwards. He blinks, noticing the tiles on the wall before realizing he's in the boy's bathroom. He turns around to see who dragged him in to come face to face with the male he hasn't seen in almost a week.

"You can't go out with him." Kurt opens his mouth to speak but stops when Blaine blurts out those words. Blaine's not even looking at Kurt, he's staring past him.

"Excuse you?" Kurt finally speaks up, staring Blaine straight into the eyes. Blaine keeps looking away, trying to hide as Kurt steps closer to him. "Last I checked, I was single, and I could date anyone I wanted to date."

"He's bad news."

"So are you." Kurt spits back, watching Blaine tense at his words.

"I've been protecting you, how the fuck am I bad news?" Blaine wants to smack his head against the wall. He wants to get out of here, get away from Kurt before he spills his whole reason of being at this stupid school. Kurt looks like he's trying to fully understand what is going on as Blaine tries to just slip past Kurt. Kurt reaches out there, gripping Blaine's wrist.

"You better start explaining yourself."

"Go to the fair with me this weekend and I will." Kurt drops Blaine's wrist like he's being set on fire for just touching his skin.

"Wait, did you tell me he's a bad kid and whatnot so you could ask me out? Really Blaine, that's bull." Kurt rolls his eyes, waiting for Blaine to answer him. Blaine simply shrugs, getting his wrist away from Kurt.

"Go with me and then you can date whoever ok?" Blaine locks eyes with Kurt and smiles when Kurt finally starts to nod his head yes.

* * *

><p>"You blew off Sebastian for Blaine?" Mercedes yells over the loud music coming from the stage nearby where a talent competition for little kids is happening. Kurt gives her a look before pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time.<p>

"I'll give him ten more minutes before I call Sebastian to meet us here. Maybe there's a cute cowboy near the animals we can hook for you." Kurt winks, receiving an eye roll from Mercedes. Kurt begins to slip his phone back in his pocket when it buzzes, alerting him that he has a text message. He unlocks his phone, opening the message.

_Turn around._

Kurt raises an eyebrow before looking over his shoulder slowly. In the shadows behind the stage area, leaning against a random tree, is Blaine. Kurt can see his smirk from where he is standing with Mercedes. He nudges the girl with his elbow, tilting his head towards where Blaine is standing.

"Yeah, I know. The little girl is really bad. Is Blaine's ten minutes up?"

"No, behind the stage Mercedes! He's against…he's gone." Kurt looks around, spinning in a complete circle before looking back to Mercedes. Except, the slightly shorter female in neon is gone. A short boy in dark clothing has taken her place, curls slipping out from his beanie.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt jumps before cursing under his breath. Blaine chuckles, tugging his beanie down a bit before wrapping his fingers around Kurt's tiny wrist, tugging him in the direction of bright lights and tall rides.

"Blaine! Slow down! I'm getting dusty damnit." Kurt hears Blaine's laugh before Blaine comes to a stop, standing in line to buy ride tickets.

"Hummel, it's a fair. You're going to get dusty and dirty. You're going to eat more than you should and probably loose at every game around here. Deal with it and stop bitching."

"I should have came with Sebastian." The grip on Kurt's wrist tightens at the mention of the other male's name. Kurt still hasn't figured out why Blaine hates the other male. The only thing Kurt can think of is Blaine might possibly like him and is jealous. Kurt gags slightly at the thought that the dark and mysterious male could even have feelings for anyone in a romantic sense.

"Two wristbands." Blaine's voice sounds rough and harsh. The grip on Kurt's wrist keeps tightening, like if Blaine even loosens his grip, Kurt will take off running.

"Blaine, I'm not going anywhere. Can you please loosen your grip? I can barely feel my wrist." Kurt whispers as Blaine turns around slowly. He won't meet Kurt's eyes as he slides his hand down to hold Kurt's hand more than his wrist. Kurt watches Blaine quickly place a neon yellow paper wristband around his wrist before letting go of Kurt completely. He watches Blaine place his on quickly before walking a little off to the side to be out of the way of the ticket booth. Kurt follows of course, trying to get a glimpse of Blaine's face.

"Sorry." Blaine mutters, staring intently at his boots. Kurt smiles softly to himself before grabbing one of Blaine's hands.

"Sorry I'm a bitch. I kind of owe you for saving me from Karofsky that day so come on, lets go on a ride or something so you get your 40 bucks worth." Kurt waits for Blaine to move or speak and gasps when Blaine looks up, eyes finally meeting. In the bright colorful lights, Blaine's eyes are stunning. Kurt notes that every time before, his eyes where slightly hazel but mostly black. Now, there's not one hint of black, just pure shades of brown.

"What? Something on my face or some shit?" Blaine blinks, his hands running over his face to see if he can feel anything. He can see the blush growing on Kurt's face before Kurt grabs one of his hands.

"No, lets just go alright." Kurt gives Blaine a small smile and Blaine just feels guilty as he smiles back.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

"Bathroom. He felt kind of queasy after the zipper." Blaine points somewhere behind him before grabbing the collar of Nick's jacket, pulling the male back in front of him. "No, leave him alone."

"Are you going to shove him off the ferris wheel or something? Because I want to be around-" Jeff stops speaking as Blaine glares at him, pulling a cigarette package out of his pocket. He places the cig up to his mouth, searching for a lighter in his other pocket before the cigarette is plucked from his mouth.

"I am not dying early because of second hand smoke Anderson." Kurt shoves the cigarette in Blaine's jacket pocket before glancing around. "Where'd your friends go?"

"Uh, probably to eat. Do you want to eat or go on another ride?" Blaine watches as Kurt just about collapses on to Blaine as he leans next to him.

"Can we wait a little while longer before another ride? That last one I think almost killed me." Kurt feels Blaine flinch next to him. He looks up, noticing the black color starting to creep into Blaine's eyes, but then the other male blinks, the black erasing as his eyes go back to that lighter brown color again. "Your eyes are weird."

"You're weird." Blaine smiles as looks over at Kurt, watching Kurt smile shyly back. Blaine swallows quickly, looking away from Kurt as he feels things that he shouldn't be feeling for a boy that he has to sadly kill. The more time Blaine finds himself around the boy, the more that he can't go through with what he said he was going to do. He's looking down one of the walk ways when he sees them. Jeff and Nick are being hassled by someone and the second he sees the dirty blonde hair, he tenses, and pushes himself off the wall.

"Blaine? You ok?" Kurt watches as Blaine stands up straight, glancing around for something or someone. Kurt sighs, pushing himself away from the wall to stand properly.

"I…Kurt Hummel, I have a lot to explain to you. A lot that you will not understand probably and you'll think I'm insane. But we have to go." Blaine watches Kurt raise an eyebrow, giving his typical bitch stare but Blaine just rolls his eyes, hand reaching out for Kurt. "Kurt we don't have much time."

"What about Mercedes? And are we taking my car? Because I drove her here." Kurt watches Blaine before Blaine looks him in the eyes, the black seeping in again. Kurt blinks and Blaine's directly in front of him, close enough to kiss him.

"Mercedes took your car, remember? I'm taking you home. Now come on Kurt, its late. Don't want your dad mad right?" Blaine watches Kurt nod, grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine hates himself as he takes off running to the entrance of the fair, pulling Kurt along. He hates that he had to use that /power/ over Kurt but he knew the other male wouldn't come with him willingly. Blaine runs out to the parking area, running down the middle isle till he stops at his bike, hand reaching to put a helmet on Kurt's head.

"Oh hell no. I'm not messing up my hair." Kurt pushes the helmet away, crossing his arms across his chest. Blaine groans, shoving the helmet down on Kurt's head anyway, not in the mood to argue. He sits, tapping the area behind him on the bike for Kurt to sit. Kurt huffs, sitting on the back of the bike before he hears Blaine laugh.

"If you want more than your hair messed up, you can sit like that. I'd advise you to wrap your arms around me though, for safety." Blaine smirks, listening to Kurt moan about something before the slimmer male's arms are around his waist. Blaine smiles as he feels the other male's weight pressing on his back, wishing that it could be a daily thing before shaking his head, riding himself of that thought. He starts the bike, zooming off the second he has a chance to get Kurt away from the fair, hoping Jeremiah isn't following him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kind of a cliffhanger...but next update will probably tomorrow or Friday for both of my stories. :)_

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up to three text messages and ten missed calls. He groans as he stretches, hearing the loud cracks from his bones. He glances around, noting that he's in his room but he cannot remember how he got there. He checks his phone, seeing that Mercedes had called him over and over and texted him twice, demanding to know why he stranded her at the fair.<p>

The last text simply states _Call me. Blaine._ Kurt mumbles before hitting the call button on his phone.

"I'm coming to get you. Be ready in ten minutes." Kurt stares at his phone as Blaine hangs up on him. He gets up, getting dressed as quickly as he can, slightly upset he can't fix his hair or do his routine for his face. Kurt's phone buzzes again, a text from Blaine saying he was outside waiting. Kurt sends a rapid reply to Mercedes, tell him he's fine and he's sorry but he doesn't even remember leaving the fair the night before. He grabs his keys as he walks down stairs, locking his front door behind him as he walks over to Blaine's jeep.

"Get in." Blaine hits the unlock button on his door as he rolls up his window slightly. Kurt yawns again as he gets in to Blaine's jeep. The second the door is shut, the doors automatically lock, and Blaine can feel Kurt staring at him.

"You know, I had the craziest dream. You had kidnapped me from the fair, leaving my car and my best friend stranded there. You had a bike though, not a jeep. Wait, you didn't have a jeep last time you where here…"

"Won the jeep last night at a pool game. And wow, I stole you away from the fair huh? Then why's your car here genius?" Blaine pulls of Kurt's driveway, driving towards downtown. Blaine knows Kurt wants to question things but Kurt just simply bites his lip, looking out the window. "Sorry. Uh, I'm taking you somewhere private. We need to have a talk."

"A talk? Private? Uh, we didn't like-"

"Not that kind of talk Hummel! No we didn't do anything." Blaine grips the steering wheel tight, laughing slightly at Kurt's nervous speech. Blaine plays with the radio, trying to kill the silence but after a few minutes of nothing interesting, he slams on the power button to turn the radio off. Blaine watches Kurt from the corner of his eye, pulling his dark jacket tighter around him. "Do you want me to turn on the heat?"

"No thank you." Kurt answers quietly, looking out the window at the scenery blurring by. He hears Blaine sigh and flip a few switches, heat filling the car within minutes. Blaine stayed silent, leaving Kurt to his thoughts, which where mainly where the hell are they going and what was Blaine going to do to him when they got there. Kurt starts to notice the scenery change, going from nice cookie cutter homes to buildings that are barely standing on their own. Kurt notices that Blaine is turning, parking in the parking lot of a run-down apartment complex. "Uh, where are we?"

"My apartment. I told you we needed to talk and I know my place is safe." Blaine kills the engine, pulling the keys out quickly. Blaine hops out, waiting at the front of the Jeep for Kurt to finally get out. Once he hears the door open, he walks over to Kurt, slipping his arm around the smaller male's waist.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, causing a slight chuckle to come out of Blaine's mouth. Kurt hears the car door slam behind him and the arm around his waist is pulling him to the inside of the building.

"Just stick with me for now ok? I told you, I'll explain everything once we are in my apartment." Blaine pulls Kurt towards the stairs once inside the building that should be torn down.

"There's an elevator…"

"Broken." Blaine mumbles, pushing Kurt to go in front of him to go up the stairs first. Blaine just about stomps up the stairs behind Kurt, fumbling with his keys when Kurt stops in front of him, Blaine faced with the slimmer male's ass. Kurt makes a noise in his throat, causing Blaine to look up at Kurt.

"W-what floor are you on?"

"The fifth floor." Blaine watches Kurt nod before he turns back around, continuing up the stairs. Blaine keeps his eyes to the floor. Blaine steps up the last step, opening the door for Kurt to walk into the hall. He holds Kurt's wrist as he drags him down the hall, past doors that only somewhat dull the noise inside the apartment. They stop in front of a door almost at the end of the hall as Blaine fumbles for his keys again.

"Fuck buddy Blaine?" Blaine almost growls at Mallory, flipping her off as he kicks at the bottom corner of his door. Kurt just stares at the thin, bleach blonde female who in return was staring Kurt down. "He looks like a girl. You said you wouldn't fuck me but you'll fuck him?"

"Mallory, go in your apartment and go fuck yourself." Blaine gets his door open, reaching for Kurt's wrist but Kurt flinches away from Blaine. Blaine groans, pushing his door all the way open and pointing inside, hoping Kurt would just stalk in. Kurt however is shifting his eyes from Blaine to Mallory, staring both of them down. "We aren't here to fuck Mallory. Kurt is special."

"Special? Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine groans, reaching for Kurt again. Luckily for Blaine, this time Kurt allows himself to be pulled into the apartment.

"Who is she?" Kurt points back out into the hall as soon as Blaine slams his door shut, locking his multiple locks on his door.

"My dumb as fuck neighbor who for the past five years I've lived here has tried to get in my pants." Blaine freezes once he realizes what he said.

"Five years? You've lived here for at least five years? Wouldn't that have made you twelve when she started trying to sleep with you?"

"Well, not really for the past five years but it feels that way." Blaine smirks slightly as Kurt rolls his eyes and nods before looking around at the living room. "Uh, so to my bedroom?"

"I'm not a fuck buddy huh?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, watching Blaine closely. Blaine rolls his eyes before walking past Kurt to his bedroom, pulling off his old leather jacket before unzipping his hoodie underneath. Kurt leans against the doorframe, which he notices is missing the door.

"Got into a fight with my friend. I threw him though the door and he bashed my head into this window. The manager only replaced my window for 'security reasons'. Bullshit I say." Blaine strips his jacket off, throwing it across his room before opening his window. He feels Kurt's eyes on him, watching him closely as he sits on ledge of his window sill, pulling a cigarette carton out of no where.

"Oh. I…talk, we need to talk." Kurt looks around the room, eyes focusing everywhere but Blaine's arms, his chest in the tight black t-shirt, or that stupid sly smirk on his face.

"You can either sit on the bed or stand. I promise, there isn't anything disturbing in the sheets and you can't catch some weird disease. I don't have sex." Blaine places a cigarette between his lips, flicking his thumb to cause a flame to spark from his lighter. He hears the springs from his bed groan as Kurt sits down, probably waiting for Blaine to speak. "I'm different."

"Different? Okay, that can be taken in many forms." Kurt hears Blaine chuckle before he takes a drag, letting smoke just slip from his mouth. Kurt attempts to swallow, his mouth and throat feeling extremely dry for reasons unknown to him.

"I don't really know how to explain this so I'm just going to say it. I'm not some normal teenage boy. I kind of lost count of my age so to speak. I guess you can say I have been sent to either protect you or…" Blaine pauses, standing as he flicks the rest of his cigarette out the window. He walks over to his bed, eyes finally meeting Kurt's nervous blue-green hued ones.

"Or what Blaine?"

"I'm a fallen angel. I was ripped of my wings 3 years ago and was asked to either protect you or…kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't really have much to say other than enjoy! New chapter possibly up before Halloween._

* * *

><p>Kurt's just staring at Blaine. He hasn't blinked in ten minutes, Blaine thinks as he starts to slowly sit on his bed.<p>

"This is a sick joke Blaine." Kurt mutters as he begins to get off Blaine's bed. However, Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist, pulling Kurt towards him.

"I'm not joking Kurt. Here, I'll show you proof." Blaine gets off his bed, hands pulling at the hem of his black shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He turns, his back facing Kurt and waits for Kurt to say something.

"What did you do to your back?"

"It's not really a medical scar and no, I wasn't stabbed or cut." Blaine looks over his shoulder to see Kurt staring at the two long scars that run from an inch or so under his shoulder blades to the base of his spine, almost coming together in a V shape. Kurt's fingers twitch and Blaine gets this feeling Kurt wants to touch but won't ask. "I'd say you can touch them but Nick says he sees things from our past together when he does. So if you're okay with flash backs of some sort…"

"I want to say I don't believe any of this but for some reason I feel like I can." Blaine turns back around, sitting crossed legged on his bed in front of Kurt. He grabs Kurt's wrist, feeling the pale male's pulse rapidly pounding though his skin.

"Reach around and touch the scars. I'll pull you out of it if I think you're getting to deep."

"It won't hurt you will it?" Blaine shakes his head as Kurt moves, almost sitting in Blaine's lap as he reaches around the male in front of him, hands shaking as he slides his fingers along Blaine's ribs till he finally almost touches the scars. His fingers feel a rough area and then Kurt's eyes are slipping shut.

_Kurt's looking around but the smoke in the bar is making it kind of hard to see. His eyes focus on a dirty blonde with curly hair who's handing some dark haired boy an envelope. Kurt blinks and he can clearly see the stupid smirk on the other male's face._

_"Blaine? Who is this?" Kurt gestures to the blonde but Blaine isn't even looking his direction. Kurt panics when the blonde walks through him. After a second or two for Kurt to calm down, he sits on the empty barstool, watching Blaine open the envelope. Kurt sees his name at the top of the paper and something that looks like rules._

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinks, his eyes refocusing on the dimly lit bedroom. He sees Blaine, eyes wide in a panic, hands gripping Kurt's shoulders.

"What was in the envelope Blaine?" Kurt watches Blaine sigh, the grip on his shoulders loosening.

"That was my orders so to speak. It basically gives me your life story so I know who I'm supposed to be saving or killing."

"Can I see more?" Kurt whispers as Blaine stares at him, nodding as Kurt's hands go back to the smooth skin of Blaine's back. His fingers slide across the skin before hitting the scars again.

_Kurt opens his eyes, finding himself on a rooftop in the rain. He sees Blaine curled up on the ground before he starts to stand, someone nearby with bright blonde hair speaking to him. Blaine laughs, tossing things out of his pockets to the blonde male. The male is just gathering Blaine's things as Blaine stands on the edge. Kurt gasps as he sees Blaine with wings. Large wings with black feathers with pure white tips. Kurt's fingers start to itch, wanting to touch the wings to see if they're smooth and soft or coarse and rigid to the touch._

_Kurt screams when Blaine jumps off the edge._

"Kurt! It's ok! It's just a vision! Open your pretty eyes. Come on Kurt, open those pretty blue eyes." Blaine panics as Kurt passes out. Nick or Jeff never passed out when they touched his scars. Kurt sits up right and gasps for a few seconds, his eyes searching the room before falling on Blaine.

"You jumped! You fucking jumped off the roof of a very tall building! What the hell where you thinking?" Kurt shoves at Blaine's chest but Blaine just sighs.

"You are not allowed to touch my scars again. You just scared the shit out of me." Blaine pulls at Kurt, getting the slimmer male to sit almost completely in his lap. He throws his arms around Kurt, who in return just clutches at Blaine's biceps.

"What did they feel like?" Kurt whispers as Blaine presses his face against Kurt's hair. "The feathers just looked soft and hard at the same time."

"The black part of my wings were harsh to the touch. The white was soft kind of like your hair." Blaine reaches up with one hand, lightly running his fingers through Kurt's chestnut locks. He sees the slight blush on Kurt's cheeks which sparks that butterfly feeling in his gut again.

"Was it more painful to have them removed or letting them out at the end of the day?"

"Removal was quick, like breaking an arm or leg. Just snap and they're gone. It actually hurt more to stitch them up then when they removed them. I didn't want them anymore anyways so having them was more painful to me."

"Why would you want to get rid of something so beautiful?" Kurt questions as Blaine shifts, causing Kurt to slide against Blaine's chest. Kurt removes his hands from Blaine's arms as he angles his face to see Blaine's better.

"I…one day I saw this boy who was completely miserable. I couldn't talk to him or do anything because he couldn't see me, he couldn't know I existed. I watched him for years, growing up and getting treated like absolute shit in high school. I couldn't stand it anymore, watching nobody do anything for him. So I basically told everyone to fuck off and that I was going to go help this boy. I realized I was kind of in love with him so I stuck around him, pretending I went to his school, walked him home everyday and stuff. He had a school dance coming up and he asked me to go to it. I told him yes of course and while he was waiting for his father to come pick him up afterwards, some assholes at his school beat the shit out of him." Blaine lets his eyes slip closed, not wanting to see Kurt's face. He feels Kurt's smooth hand run across his face with feather like touches before Kurt drops his hand away.

"Did he die?"

"Yes. I saw his funeral and two days later I started to see black seeping into my wings. Once black starts to show in your wings, it means you're becoming a bad angel so to speak. I was becoming a fallen. I let my wings become pitch black, I let them take my wings, and here I am."

"So what do you have to do with me? Other than that whole kill me or save me thing…" Kurt mumbles as Blaine opens his eyes, looking down at Kurt.

"If I kill you, well more like sacrifice you, I become a human again. I get to age and have a death sentence and just be completely free. If I save you, I become a guardian angel for you. I basically become an angel again but you can see me and interact with me. I'll protect you from all the Karofskys in the world." Blaine watches Kurt sit up, turning his body around to be face to face with Blaine. Blaine's rough hands reach out for Kurt's smooth ones, locking their fingers together as he continues to stare at Kurt.

"You want to be human don't you?"

"I do but for some reason when I'm around you, I already feel human. I feel really protective over you Kurt. Now that I've gotten to know you, I just want to be with you, human or not." Blaine watches Kurt finally lock eyes with him before Kurt starts to lean forward. Blaine begins to move, meeting Kurt half way as Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine's.

"So you aren't going to sacrifice me? You're going to give up your one wish for me? Are you out of your mind?" Kurt whispers, his lips less than an inch away from Blaine's mouth.

"Maybe I am Kurt Hummel but I know that I want to be with you. Killing you would defeat that and I'd be alone again." Blaine mumbles as Kurt finally closes the small gap between them.

* * *

><p>"The scar on your wrist means your part of a bloodline that I need."<p>

"We aren't related are we?" Kurt questions Blaine with wide eyes as they sit in Blaine's Jeep, eating sandwiches from the deli down the road. The car is turned off, the only noise is the rain hitting the windows other than their voices. Blaine laughs, taking a sip of his soda before turning in his seat to look over at Kurt.

"No! I don't have any birthmarks. All my scars are from fighting and shit. Anyways, no I need a certain bloodline for some reason and your bloodline happens to be it. It might have something to do with your mother, not really sure." Blaine watches Kurt stiffen slightly at the mention of his mother. "Sorry, mom is a sensitive subject right?"

"Right. Anyways, I have a question for you that isn't about bloodlines or the whole angel thing. Why don't you like Sebastian? He was just asking me out on a little date!" Kurt watches Blaine grip the armrest before Blaine calms himself.

"Sebastian isn't that great of a guy. He killed some boy he dated last year because he found out Sebastian's secret."

"You know him outside of my school? How? Is he a fallen angel too?" Kurt watches in confusion as Blaine snorts, shaking his head no.

"He fuckin wishes he was. He runs around with the dirty blonde haired guy I told you about, the one that gave me the envelope in the first vision you saw? His name is Jeremiah. We had this fling years and years ago but it fell apart obviously. Jeremiah still has his white wings because he makes this Sebastian kid run around, doing his dirty business. Jeremiah wants me to end you, thinking we'd end up back together but it won't happen."

"Why's that?" Kurt's tone is bitchy as his arms cross in front of his torso. Blaine rolls his eyes, reaching a calloused hand over to pry one of Kurt's away from his body. He finally is successful, holding Kurt's hand on top of the center counsel.

"Because Kurt Hummel, I've become a little obsessed with you. I like you a lot Kurt, I told you I was going to protect you till the day that you die. Plus, between you and me, you're a hell of a better kisser than Jeremiah." Blaine winks as Kurt's face starts to flush to a bright pink. Kurt drops his eyes to his lap, looking down at his sandwich before looking back up at Blaine. Blaine's face is a lot closer than it was before and Kurt really wants to punch the smirk off his face.

"Yeah, I think you're a little too obsessed with me Blaine." Kurt smiles as Blaine laughs, leaning forward the rest of the way to press his lips quickly against Kurt's.

"I have something I want to give you. I know my apartment is shitty as hell and you rather never walk back into it again in fear of diseases and Mallory, but I want to give you this spare key. It's only just in case Jeremiah or Sebastian or any of their little minions comes after you at your own home. You need a safe space and even though they know where I live, I'm always there and I will always protect you." Blaine leans back, hands going around his own neck as he pulls a silver chain up and over his head. He looks at Kurt, who tilts his head down so Blaine can pull the chain over Kurt's head. The key glints in the light before it slides underneath Kurt's shirt. "Kurt, I'm trusting you with that okay? Don't let any other angel, fallen or not, play a mind game on you to get that key away from you."

"Like the mind game you played on me back at the fair?" Kurt watches Blaine sit still for a second, his eyes in the dim light going from brown to black constantly.

"How'd you know?"

"Mercedes texted me the next day, pissed off as hell because I left her at the fair. She told me that she searched for hours for me and she slightly panicked when she saw my car and not me." Kurt watches Blaine drop his gaze, looking down on the dark floorboard.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get you out of the there and I knew you wouldn't go willingly."

"Who was there?" Kurt reaches over, grasping one of Blaine's hands in his own. He gives it a squeeze before Blaine looks back up at Kurt.

"Jeremiah. I'm still sorry Kurt. I hated myself for doing that to you." Blaine smiles as Kurt's lips twitch up into a smile. Kurt just shakes his head before pressing a light kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"You're forgiven. You have to tell me all you can do with the mind games though, so I know what to expect." Blaine laughs, turning back to finish his food, his hand still clasped in Kurt's.


	7. Chapter 7

_Falalala hope you had a good Halloween!_

* * *

><p>Blaine smiles as he watches Kurt walk down the hall, laughing at whatever Mercedes is telling him. He leans against the cool metal of the lockers, pulling at his beanie to tuck more curls underneath. Kurt sees Blaine before Mercedes does, a small smile on his lips as Mercedes just glares.<p>

"Well hello there Hummel." Blaine winks for an added affect which causes Mercedes just to roll her eyes and tell Kurt she'll see him later. "I thought she would never leave."

"Blaine, knock it off. I'd be nice to your friends if you ever let me meet them." Kurt throws books into his locker, looking over at Blaine when Blaine hasn't responded to him. He sees the male glaring down the hallway, the brown hazel become black. "Blaine? Don't do anything. Calm down."

"That stupid fucker is going to ask you out again."

"How do you know that? Are you going to tell me you can read minds now?" Kurt quips as he turns back to his locker, grabbing his hairspray to quickly fix his hair. When he gives his attention back to Blaine, the mysterious boy has disappeared. "Figures you'd leave me to fend for myself."

"Who left you?" Sebastian questions as he leans against the locker next to Kurt's. Kurt gives the boy a kind smile before shutting his locker.

"Some stupid boy."

"I'm sorry. Do you think you're ready for your date yet Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian smiles as Kurt turns to walk away.

"I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Kind of? Last week you told me you where single!" Sebastian keeps up Kurt's pace, not leaving the other boy to be alone.

"Well, things change-"

"Am I not interesting enough for you Hummel? Is it that Blaine boy? He's extremely bad news."

"Funny, I said the same shit about you. Come on Kurt, we have Chemistry right now." Blaine pulls on Kurt's wrist, dragging the boy down the hall quickly to get away from Sebastian.

"It's your fault you're so angry. You left me there to deal with him."

"Well, I figured he'd take the hint when you said you weren't interested. But just saying you're sort of seeing someone? That isn't going to keep that creep away Kurt." Blaine feels Kurt yank his wrist away from Blaine, bitch stare on.

"Well Blaine, what are we then huh? Just some boy you can mess with and kiss and protect?" Kurt hisses, stepping away from Blaine to walk into the bathroom that had to be conveniently located near where they were standing. Kurt knows Blaine followed him, he doesn't even have to turn around to know Blaine is just staring at his back.

"If you're trying to get me to ask you out or whatever, its not going to happen." Blaine watches Kurt's shoulders sag slightly before the slim male turns around on the balls of his feet, Kurt's eyes not meeting Blaine's. "Kurt, didn't I tell you things might get complicated? I can't date you. We'll never have that chance."

"Why because you've decided to sacrifice me?" Kurt's voice sounds kind of whiney as he speaks up, waiting for Blaine to tell him the truth.

"I can't win with you Kurt. If I want to be human, I have to kill you, and that's pointless to me. If I save you, let you continue to live, I'll be your guardian, and its frown upon for any form of an angel to be with a human. Doesn't mean that I wish I could be with you Kurt." Blaine's voice drops to a whisper as he walks forward, invading Kurt's personal space. "You'd be perfect for me."

"Since when have you decided to actually listen to rules?" Kurt gives a watery laugh as Blaine smirks at him. They're barely inches apart, jumping back when they hear the bell go off, alerting everyone it's lunch.

"If you want to come over later, I can show you a few other things I can do." Blaine winks, walking out of the bathroom to leave Kurt behind.

* * *

><p>Kurt tugs on the key around his neck. He wears the key everyday since Blaine gave it to him. Kurt sighs, getting out of his car to walk into Blaine's building. He runs to the front door before starting up the five flights of stairs to Blaine's apartment. Before walking down the hall to Blaine's place, Kurt peeks around the corner to see if Mallory is out. He has to stop himself from doing at victory dance when he sees that the hallway is deserted. Kurt pulls the chain off of his neck to unlock Blaine's door, sliding into the apartment as quietly as possible. He places the key back around his neck, letting it slip underneath his gray button up shirt.<p>

"Blaine? It's Kurt. I'm here like you asked." Kurt hears something drop, things being shuffled around before Blaine appears in the hall, panting for breath. He's flushed and shirtless and Kurt notices that Blaine's pants aren't completely zipped up. "Did I interrupt something? Someone else here?"

"No! Just me! I was just…cleaning. My room is a pigsty remember?" Blaine gives Kurt a grin before noticing Kurt's not even looking at his face. His eyes are wandering somewhere between Blaine's torso and hips, just staring. Blaine looks down, noticing his pants. He quickly fixes his pants before walking towards Kurt, breaking Kurt's stare. "My room? I can smoke and you can relax while we talk."

"Sure, I'll just follow you." Kurt mumbles as Blaine turns back around, walking to his bedroom. Kurt watches Blaine run a hand through his messy curls as Kurt enters the bedroom. He looks at the bed, stopping in his tracks as he just stares at it, which of course, Blaine notices Kurt's lack of movement. "Tell me that those tissues mean angels can get sick and not because you where jerking off."

"Uh…want to sit in my desk chair?" Blaine almost laughs at Kurt's wide-eyed expression, his head nodding quickly as Kurt just about runs to the desk chair. Blaine chuckles, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter from the pack lying on the window sill. He lights the cig before looking back over at Kurt. "I'm male you know. I have needs."

"Didn't know angels could…do things like that." Kurt watches Blaine tap on his head, fingers tangling in the curls.

"Fallen remember?" Blaine loves the small blush that forms on Kurt's cheeks. "Anyways, I wanted you over so I could show you all I could do remember?"

"Well, I know about the mind trick thing." Kurt's eyes close slightly, setting into a glare in Blaine's direction. Kurt coughs then, fanning his hand in front of his face to move the smoke away from him. "You're going to kill the both of us with all that smoking."

"I can't die by simple human things. I'm kind of…indestructible. I will put it out though for you because I don't need you dying anytime soon." Blaine winks, stubbing the cigarette out on the window sill. He walks across his room, tossing things off his bed before collapsing down on it. "There's the mind thing, the somewhat indestructible thing-"

"Who was that other boy? The one you let your wings go for." Kurt hears Blaine sigh and shuffle around on his bed before looking over at Blaine. Blaine pats the space on the bed next to him and Kurt waits before standing and walking over to the bed. Kurt sits on the edge before Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's middle, pulling him close to his side as possible.

"I don't even remember his name anymore Kurt. I just focus on you now days." Blaine grins once Kurt's cheeks begin to flush again. Blaine pulls Kurt close, pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Kurt questions as Blaine smiles over at him.

"I think you know everything but what's going to maybe happen. Here's the deal. There's a way worse fallen angel out there. I don't know who he is, all I know is once any kind of angel gets word that I'm trying to save you, the fallen ones, the ones way worse off than I am are going to come after us. Jeremiah is nothing compared to the fallen ones okay? And his little minion Sebastian, we'll since he's still human if he comes after you I'd just have to snap his neck or something and he'd be dead, gone."

"You're going to kill someone?" Kurt bolts up, struggling away from Blaine's hold.

"Kurt stop! It's only if I have to Kurt!" Blaine easily keeps his arm around Kurt. Kurt whines and tries to throw himself away from Blaine but Blaine is just obviously more stronger. "If you stop, I'll tell you my story."

"Your story?" Kurt blinks, settling back down into Blaine's hold.

"Well , I wasn't born an angel you know. You kind of have to die to become an angel." Blaine laughs as Kurt's elbow lightly connects with his ribs. "Don't beat me if you want to know."

"I do want to know. I want to know everything Blaine." Kurt blushes as Blaine moves him to be face to face.

"Well, if I was still alive today I'd probably be in my late twenties to my early thirties. I was born in the 1980s if I remember right. It was around the time that you where probably born when I died. I wasn't the perfect kid and being gay in an era that AIDS was becoming a popular topic, I stuck to myself. I was teased constantly, trash canned, throw into lockers, beaten black and blue…kind of similar to what you went through a year or two ago. I contemplated suicide starting at the age of fourteen and three years later, I kind of got my wish. I was killed by a few boys from my school that didn't like me because supposedly I looked at them in the locker room after P.E. They left me for dead and minutes before I died, I met Jeremiah and Nick. I became an angel, stuck up there in the great unknown with various other people, all from different walks of life. Almost eight years back is when I met the boy that I left my own personal heaven to come to protect him. Three years ago I was ripped of my wings literally minutes after the tips turned black. Then a month ago I got my papers about you and here we are."

"You were killed? Do you know what happened to your killers?" Kurt questions as Blaine looks past him, not being able to look Kurt in his eyes.

"One died a few years back, one's in jail, and I lost my grasp on the last one. He oddly looks like Sebastian."

"You are just saying that because you don't like Sebastian." Kurt murmurs as Blaine blinks, leaning into Kurt's personal space to press a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt places his hands flat on Blaine's chest, shoving the angel away. "You said things between us is forbidden."

"Yeah and I always say fuck the rules." Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips before he presses their lips together again. Within seconds, Blaine's on top of Kurt, arms holding him up above the skinnier male.

"Blaine, I have to be home in an hour or so…" Kurt mumbles as Blaine's lips travel from his mouth down to his neck. A high pitched whine slips from Kurt's mouth as Blaine begins to bite and suck a certain spot on his neck. "Blaine stop…Sebastian will see this mark later and tell Jeremiah."

"Fuck them. Don't give a shit." Blaine almost growls in Kurt's ear before pulling completely away, a smug smile on his face. Kurt's glaring at him as he gets off the bed, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Blaine hears Kurt scream and he laughs loudly before the slimmer male walks back in with his best bitch face on.

"You are an ass!"

* * *

><p>Blaine's decided he likes Kurt's laugh, Kurt's smile, Kurt's…everything. The more time the two males spend together the more Blaine becomes obsessed over him. Blaine rolls over in his bed, reading the time on his alarm clock before rolling back to lay on his back. Blaine feels a small smile slip its way on his lips as remembers the day before, the way he had to hold Kurt close as he showed him that for ten to twenty seconds, he could completely slip himself into Kurt, make Kurt move without his permission. He also showed Kurt how fast he could be, giving Kurt a headache within a minute. He smirks before his hand begins to wander down beneath his sheets around his waist but before he can reach his destination there's a loud pounding on his door.<p>

"Fuck!" Blaine shoots out of his bed, sheets falling around his feet as he stumbles out of his bedroom. Before getting to his door he grabs a knife from the kitchen, his knuckles turning white from his grip. The frantic pounding begins again and Blaine quickly looks out the peep hole before almost growling. He twists and pulls at the locks on his door before reaching out, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling the male into the room. "Why the fuck are you pounding on my goddamn door! I gave you a fucking key Kurt!"

"It's gone." Kurt's franticly running around Blaine's living room before Blaine reaches out, pulling Kurt close. "Sebastian…he just bolted into my house…I think he might have been drunk and he just kept yelling…he saw my neck! The bruise you left on my neck! He saw it and he was demanding who did it and then he saw the chain and the next thing I know…he was gone. So I drove here because I didn't know if I should have stayed in the house or not."

"Did he hurt you at all?" Blaine's eyes scan over Kurt's face before checking his hands and arms. Blaine looks Kurt in the eye, seeing panic and worry. He wraps his arms around Kurt's middle, holding him as tight as he can in his arms. "Don't worry Kurt. Everything is going to be fine. You're just going to stay here with me and I'm going to protect you. Everything is going to be fine."

Blaine actually feels like he may cry when he feels Kurt fall apart in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry this took so long :( I got wrapped up in a plot idea for yet another different fic..._

* * *

><p>Blaine leans against the window sill, watching smoke slip out into the rainy evening. He hears some shifting from his bed before he even looks over to see what Kurt is up to. He smiles as Kurt makes a noise before falling back to sleep, curled up in the middle of Blaine's queen sized bed. He shuffles quickly towards his bed, crawling back under the covers soundlessly as he slowly places an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt wakes with a jolt though, rolling over quickly to see who's next to him.<p>

"You scared me."

"You are too wound up and jumpy. You need to relax." Blaine mumbles against the pillow as Kurt tries to push him away.

"You aren't nervous that they have that spare key?" Kurt questions as he sets up, leaning against the wood headboard of Blaine's bed. Blaine groans as he rolls over, looking up at Kurt.

"Nope, I could destroy them if I had to. We will be fine Kurt. I promise you that I will never hurt you or let you get hurt."

"Maybe you should like, move in with me? My dad is never really home and all I have is a maid. The house is really nice too. Better than-never mind." Kurt sits up, legs swinging over to the side of the bed but Blaine grabs him, keeping him still.

"Kurt, why are you so wound up about this? I promised to protect you and I won't go back on that."

"I'm just scared Blaine. I don't want you getting hurt." Kurt mumbles as he feels Blaine's muscular arms wrapping around his small waist, tugging Kurt gently to get him to lie back down. Blaine pulls too hard though, causing Kurt to slam his back into his chest. Kurt starts to whine in Blaine's arms before he feels a scruffy jaw and a pair of chapped lips press to his cheek.

"Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Blaine questions as he drags his lips up to kiss Kurt's forehead. Kurt mumbles something before Blaine starts to tug at Kurt, trying to get the smaller male lie next to him but Kurt ends up collapsing on top of Blaine, his face tucked into Blaine's neck. "This isn't an awkward position at all."

"Shut up. I'm sleeping." Blaine just chuckles in Kurt's ear, fumbling with the blanket to cover Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt blushes when he walks down the halls of McKinley with Blaine attached at his hip, the fallen angel's tanned arm slung low around Kurt's waist. People are staring, talking in hushed voices or behind hands. There's even a group of Cheerios pointing in Kurt and Blaine's direction. Kurt catches Sebastian's eye as they continue their walk to Kurt's locker, Sebastian's face falling from his normal cocky smile as his eyes fall on Blaine's hand perched at Kurt's hip.<p>

"Oh I love seeing that cocky smile disappear." Blaine smirks in Sebastian's direction before pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt's head. Kurt just blushes, cocking his hip to hit Blaine's.

"You promised you behave Blaine." Kurt whispers as he opens his locker quickly, pulling out books that he'll need. He glances over his shoulder, seeing Sebastian's face glaring in his direction. "You made him angry."

"So what? Remember what I told you? He's not just a normal human teenage boy Kurt."

"Yes I know Blaine. He plays with the devil or whatever." Kurt mumbles back, slamming his locker shut with more force than necessary. Kurt catches Blaine even flinching at the sound of the metal slamming.

"Kurt I'm-"

"Only trying to protect me. I know. I have math and you supposedly have English so off you go." Kurt flicks his wrist in the opposite direction before walking to his math classroom door. Before he opens the door, a hand wraps around his wrist, pulling him and pinning him to the lockers nearby. Kurt widens his eyes in a panic before seeing the dark curly hair that belongs to Blaine come in his view. His eyes drift down to Blaine's dark eyes before drifting further down to Blaine's chapped lips. The tanned boy leans in, kissing Kurt's lips with passion that he's definitely not used to. Blaine pulls away quickly, staring at Kurt before he takes a step back, letting Kurt's wrist drop.

"I…sorry, I just…class right?" Blaine smirks when a dazed Kurt Hummel just nods his head before wondering into his math class for the hour. His smirk drops when he turns around to find Sebastian staring at him. "What do you want?"

"I see you've decided to save him." Sebastian smirks as Jeremiah comes out of no where, something shinny in his hand. Blaine immediately recognizes the key to his apartment loosely held in Jeremiah's hand. He reaches out to grab it but Jeremiah pulls his hand away quickly.

"How did you get that? What did you do to get that from him?" Blaine lurches forward, pinning Jeremiah into the row of lockers behind him. Jeremiah holds his hands up, laughing as Blaine presses his thumbs into the blonde's throat.

"You dumb fucker. You can't kill me!"

"I can sure as hell try!" Blaine grits through his teeth, his eyes seeping to pure black as anger courses through his veins. He can hear footsteps approaching but he can't be bothered to let go of Jeremiah's neck.

"Blaine!"

Blaine drops his hands instantly, honey brown returning back to his eyes as he whips his head to the side to see Kurt staring at him with panicked eyes. He sees Sebastian holding Kurt back, his hands gripping Kurt's upper arms which are twisted uncomfortably behind his back. Blaine looks back at Kurt's face, pain and panic etched on his face. Within seconds, Kurt is curled up on the linoleum floor, Sebastian's nose is bleeding, and Jeremiah is trying to pull Blaine off of Sebastian.

"Get off of him Anderson!" Jeremiah's screaming somewhere behind Blaine, pulling at Blaine's arms to tug the fallen angel off of the human. Once Blaine gets pulled away, tossed off to the side like a rag doll, Jeremiah picks up Sebastian and glares down at Blaine. "I will see you soon Anderson. Watch your…pet closely. He may disappear."

* * *

><p>Blaine hisses as Kurt rubs an ointment on his cut lip. They've already cleaned his knuckles and the cut on his forehead, bandaged a few spots that wouldn't stop bleeding.<p>

"I'm done." Kurt says so quietly, Blaine's not even sure he heard it. But when Kurt turns to leave the small bathroom, Blaine grabs his waist, pulling him back to stand between his legs. Kurt sighs as he presses his forehead against Blaine's, feeling the angel's muscular arms wrap around his waist to pull him as close as possible.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Kurt mumbles as he feels Blaine shift his head, chapped lips meeting his soft ones once again. They pull apart when Jeff pounds on the door.

"Listen, I know you guys are starting to get all couple-y-"

"That's not even a word Jeff!"

"Shut up! Anyways, I get it, you guys like each other and all but dude, we have bigger problems. So finish up doing whatever you two are up to and come out here yeah?"

"Jeff just fuck off, we'll be out in a minute." Blaine calls out before pressing his lips back to Kurt's. Kurt laughs after a few seconds as he pulls away, gripping on Blaine's biceps.

"Come on they are waiting for us." Kurt gives Blaine a small smile before pulling away from Blaine to open the bathroom door. He waits for Blaine to hop down from the counter before walking into the hallway, a larger smile coming on his face when Blaine grabs his hand. Kurt's still smiling, looking over at Blaine, not seeing the mocking looks on Jeff and Nick's faces.

"Knock it off or I'll knock your head clean off your shoulders." Blaine smiles as Kurt gives him a look, rolling his eyes before prying his hand away to walk over to one of the couches in the living room. "Kurt, this is Nick and Jeff. Jeff's the blonde one."

"Hello. Are you two in the same predicament as Blaine?" Kurt politely questions, giving the two males a small smile. The blonde blinks at him and the darker haired boy tilts his head.

"They're both fallen yes. They aren't that bad though except for the times I find them trying to fuck in my bathroom." Blaine glares at Jeff who just gives him a cheesy large smile. Blaine hears Kurt sigh, relaxing against Blaine's arm.

"So Jeremiah said what again?" Nick asks as he stands, walking to the kitchen to sit on the counter as he pulls out his cigarettes.

"Watch out for him because Kurt apparently is going to disappear." Blaine mumbles as Kurt presses himself closer to Blaine. "I won't let him get you, I promise."

"So wait, you're saving Kurt? Dude, I thought you were going to become-"

"Changed my mind." Blaine interrupts quickly as he feels Kurt shift next to him. At a quick glance to his right, he sees Kurt has closed his eyes, and his chest is slowly rising and falling.

"You think it's the right choice though?" Jeff whispers, his eyes drifting from Kurt's sleeping figure to Blaine's face. Nick leans against the door way into the living room, waiting for Blaine's answer to Jeff's question.

"Yeah." Blaine smiles as Kurt shifts again next to him, his face pressed into Blaine's neck. "It's definitely the right choice."

"Alright then. I guess now we just have to keep him safe." Nick claps his hands together, walking into the room to sit back down next to Jeff as the angels begin to think of plans to keep Kurt safe.


	9. Chapter 9

_All I guess I can say is don't throw things at me? Or hate me? Update probably in a few days like always :) PS the part that's in italics is like a flashback._

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles as he walks down the stairs of his house to the first floor, Mrs. Lewis greeting him with a small smile.<p>

"Well just where have you been young man? I haven't seen you around this house in days!" Mrs. Lewis grins at him as she places a plate of eggs and turkey bacon on the table. Kurt just blushes as he sits, staring at his food for a few seconds. "Is the reason you haven't been home because of a boy Kurt?"

"Mrs. Lewis!" Kurt chokes on his orange juice, setting the glass down quickly as he looks over at the older woman.

"Tell me about him! Where did you meet him? Tell me everything!" Mrs. Lewis grins as she sits down at the table, waiting for Kurt to speak. Before Kurt can even answer her, someone knocks on the door. Kurt just sighs, waiting for Mrs. Lewis to come back. After five minutes, Kurt doesn't hear a thing, panic starts to settle in.

"Mrs. Lewis?" Kurt stands, walking towards the front hall before he stops in the kitchen, picking up a random steak knife as he proceeds to the hall. "Mrs. Lewis? Are you okay?"

"She'll be okay." Kurt whips around to face the voice but there's a smirk and his world goes dark.

* * *

><p>Blaine hasn't slept. He's been up since Kurt walked out of the apartment, telling him that he'd call if anything happens. There's a smile growing on his lips as he remembers what Kurt's face looked like when Blaine pinned him to his door frame, kissing Kurt until he was sure his lips were bruised. Mallory's face was totally worth it too, Blaine decides in his head. Blaine rolls over, clutching a random pillow close to his chest hoping that the smell of Kurt's shampoo and cologne is still lingering on the pillow. There's a pounding at his door and then he thinks the door may have just been lifted off the hinges. He's not even out of bed when Nick runs into his room, panting to catch his breath.<p>

"Blaine! You have to promise to keep yourself in control."

"Why? Where's Jeff? Do you have Kurt with you?" Blaine glances over Nick's shoulder, seeing Jeff staring at him with wide eyes.

"Promise me Blaine!" Nick's screaming and Blaine feels himself almost shaking as he collapses down onto the floor, his legs pulling up to his chest. Blaine swears he can hear the blonde angel let out a sob.

"I promise." His voice is shaky, rising barely above a whisper as Nick leans down, balancing himself on the balls of his feet. "This is about Kurt isn't it?"

"They tore his house apart and we couldn't find him there. I think they took Kurt and Blaine listen to me. You need to focus, don't let yourself slip up." Nick's hands are on top of his hands, causing Blaine to realize this entire time he had been balling his hands up in to fists. He stares at the carpet for a few seconds before standing up quickly, walking to his bedroom window. "Blaine come on. We'll help."

"This is my fight though."

"Yeah but Jeremiah, he has his little pet to back him up. Let me and Jeff help you!" Nick pleads as Blaine climbs out of the window, standing on the fire escape. Blaine considers whether or not to let Nick and Jeff help him. As he turns back around, he sees Nick and Jeff just staring at him from the other side of the window, waiting for his decision.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

><p>Kurt's world is dark. Pure black with a few spots of stark white coming through. His eyes finally start to open, vision fuzzy as he blinks a few times to try to get his eyes to focus. They finally do as blurry rows of red become rows of red lockers and there's a smell of something mildewing around him. He lifts his head, looking around and finally he realizes, he's in the locker room at the school. He hears footsteps coming up near him as he pushes himself to a sitting position using his elbow as he starts to realize his hands are tied behind his back.<p>

"Who's there?" There's a dark chuckle as the footsteps stop and then there's a shadowy figure in front of him. Kurt glares hard as he feels this other person's breath on his face.

"I told him not to leave you alone." Kurt spits in the direction of the mysterious person which earns him a growl. The person walks away and Kurt struggles, trying to loosen the rope on wrapped around his hands. There's a loud noise coming from outside the locker room and then there's yelling, screaming and the door is swung open. The lights get flipped on and Kurt squints against the bright light.

"Kurt?" Kurt knows that voice. He can't remember who the owner is but he knows he's heard the voice before. He blinks and when his eyes open again there's a bleach blonde boy sitting down in front of him, panic in his eyes. "Kurt oh god, are you okay? God you're bleeding of course you aren't okay. Fuck Blaine's gonna be so pissed."

"Jeff?" Kurt watches the blonde boy's eyes widen before a small smile graces his lips. Kurt instantly lets his body go lack as Jeff struggles with his binds. Once the rope is removed from his wrists, they work together on his legs, getting them free within seconds. "Where's Blaine?"

"He's on the hunt for Jeremiah. Do you remember how you got here?" Kurt shakes his head as Jeff helps him stand, the blonde's eyes just gazing all over Kurt's body.

"I want Blaine." Kurt whispers as Jeff leads him out of the locker room, running into Nick once they turn the corner to walk down one of the various hallways. Kurt repeats himself when Nick looks over at him.

"Blaine's busy dude. We have to-"

"Found them!" Sebastian grins as he spies Kurt and the two fallen angels. Jeff looks at Kurt, mouthing 'Run!' as some random person grabs him from behind. Kurt's feet feel like they gain wings as he takes off down the halls, constantly searching for Blaine. As he goes running by the cafeteria, he sees someone standing on one of the tables, dressed head to toe in black. Something inside Kurt tugs at his heart and the next thing he knows, he's walking right up to the person in the dark.

"Blaine?" Kurt barely whispers out and the person spins around, looking down at Kurt. Kurt backs up slowly as the person hops down off the table to the bench, still backing up as the shadow moves again. The lights flicker on above them and Kurt gasps. Blaine's eyes are jet black, not one speck of the dark honey brown color they normally are. Blaine blinks and his eyes slowly return to a more natural color than the jet black. His muscular arms get thrown around Kurt and Kurt lets out a sob against Blaine's shoulder.

"I thought I lost you." Blaine mumbles as his hands rub up and down Kurt's back. Blaine can feel Kurt relax in his arms as he walks them out of site from the doors.

"We're not safe are we? How'd you even know I was here?" Kurt questions as Blaine just stares at him.

"No and Jeremiah left me a note that the guys didn't see the first time they busted into your place looking for you. I'm going to save you Kurt, even if it kills me. Do you understand me?" Blaine's eyes soften as Kurt quickly nods his head. Blaine realizes the moment is completely inappropriate but Blaine can't help himself as he leans forward, closing the gap between his and Kurt's lips.

"I think I lo-" Kurt gets cut off by a loud sick cracking noise, as if someone was breaking every bone in another person's body. Blaine then grabs Kurt, taking off running towards the other exit of the room. After all the twists and turns of the school hallways, Blaine ends up leading them to the gym.

"Listen to me. No matter what will happen here, just know that…that I love you Kurt." Blaine gives Kurt a small smile before kissing Kurt one last time before he takes off, checking the whole gym for any of Jeremiah's friends. Kurt sees something move in the shadows and before he can open his mouth to let Blaine know, the shadow attacks. There's a struggle and Kurt panics, trying to figure out something to do. He sits still, trying to dig through all the stories and things Blaine told him.

* * *

><p><em>They're up on the roof, staring around at the city surrounding them. Nick and Blaine are play fighting and Jeff is laughing along with Kurt. After a while, Blaine tells Jeff to switch him so he can sit with Kurt. Kurt blushes as the fallen angel sits next to him, completely shirtless, showing his various scars.<em>

_"I should make you fight with Jeff every once in a while. That way you can do duck your way out of a fight with Jeremiah or one of his crew." Blaine smiles at Kurt before throwing his arm casually over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt blushes when the skin of Blaine's chest collides with Kurt's hand._

_"Why? I have my big strong man to protect me." Kurt laughs out and Blaine rolls his eyes, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Kurt's face._

_"Listen to me okay? If we ever get in a fight and everyone is busy in some way, you might have to cause a scene, get them to look at you and pay attention to you. Could you do that for me?" Kurt nods as Blaine presses his face into his neck. "Even if it may end in death?"_

_Kurt sits quiet, not moving an inch and becoming completely stiff. He knows Blaine notices but Blaine's still nuzzling into his neck, a few quick kisses being pressed in random spots. He begins to realize that he'd do anything for Blaine, anything to keep Blaine here and with him. Even if that ends in his death._

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>Kurt stands up from where he's seated himself on the in the middle area of the bleachers, stomping up to the top row and making as much noise as possible. There's more angels around the room at this moment and Kurt notices out of the corner of his eye, Jeremiah is the one attacking Blaine. Jeremiah stops though as every eye in the place turns and looks at Kurt. Blaine takes his chance that everyone is focusing on Kurt to jump Jeremiah but the blonde angel is too quick and he manages to slam Blaine down into the ground, knocking Blaine unconscious. Kurt feels tears pricking at his eyes but he tries to blink them away, hoping that Blaine will stand up.<p>

"What are you doing you stupid boy?"

"Blaine needs me." Kurt simply states as he starts to look around the gym. There's random ladder leading to the top but Kurt keeps looking up, seeing how high the gym really is. He blinks, looking back over to the wall ladder and sees Blaine at the very top, sitting on a beam.

"Come on, climb up. Nothing will happen to you I promise."

"How'd-" Kurt watches Blaine shake his head before his eyes turn to the ladder. Kurt tries to swallow his fear as he starts to climb, feeling the eyes of almost everyone on his back.

"You are so stupid. How do you think your precious Blaine is going to get you out of here? He's going to get you killed!"

"Yeah and Jeremiah if I listen to you I will get killed. I have to try for Blaine." Kurt speaks as clear as he possibly can, his voice still wavering towards the end as he climbs higher and higher. He can hear people moving but every time he looks up, he can see Blaine just smiling down at him. "Blaine what now?"

"Climb up here, go towards the middle of the gym, and jump."

"Are you out of your-"

"I'll catch you. Have I ever lied or harmed you in any way?" Kurt shakes his head which earns him a smile from Blaine. Once he's up on the beam, he makes his way towards the middle. "Kurt this is going to sound insane-"

"More insane than what's going on the past few weeks?" Kurt smiles softly as Blaine just grins.

"You really think he's going to save you don't you?" Kurt breaks eye contact with Blaine, looking over at Jeremiah.

"He is. Right after I do this." Kurt stands straight on shaky legs, looking down at the floor beneath him. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. "I love you Blaine."

Kurt lets his foot slip off the beam, making him fall from above the gym.


End file.
